Soldiers of Hell
by Leo Connors
Summary: Two newcomers end up in Hell. But unlike everyone else, these two weren't even meant to be here. Charlie and the gang end up in the presence of two badasses who are struggling to find their way in Hell. Not the best description, but fuck off. Rated M for strong language and eventual sexual references. Using my own twist on the Halo world with my OC and a friend's. Charlaggie, OCxOC


_Welcome to Hell_

Charlie watched a few streaks of fire fly through the sky.

Meteor showers were rather common down in Hell, but they never ceased to amaze her. Balls of light hurtling through the sky, burning up upon entry through the Pentagram. They lit up the night sky unlike anything she'd seen before. The light pollution wasn't even a problem.

She sighed happy as she leaned against the balcony railing. Her eyes followed the orange glowing lines as they carried across the night sky. Even with all the bad stuff going on, being able to enjoy this every once in a while was truly a blessing from Heaven. She propped her head up on her hands, resting her elbows on the railing. She just wanted to stay there forever, or at least until the shower was over. So she just sat there, admiring the night sky.

She heard footsteps a moment later, and she turned to see her friends. Vaggie walked right up next to her and put her hand on Charlie's shoulder. She smiled. "How's it going up here?" Vaggie asked. Charlie looked back forward. "Pretty wonderful," she answered. The six of them watched the night sky peacefully. She heard Husk burp loudly. "Best time to drink booze...when you're actually feeling good about yourself." he grumbled quietly.

"Oh, lighten up, toots!" Angel Dust said flirtatiously. "It's not every day we spend time together on the balcony!" Husk growled. "Don't tempt me," he hissed. "Ooh! I call being underneath!" She heard him fly into the room behind them and giggled.

"Ooh, look at the big one!" she heard Nifffty call out. Angel Dust walked back over. "That's what she said," he joked. Charlie looked to where Nifffty was pointing and her eyes widened. "What the hell..?" Vaggie whispered.

A large, smoking clump of fire suddenly burned through the Pentagram, hurtling down to the surface and crashing nearby with a massive cloud of fire. The sound came shortly after, a loud boom as they were knocked back by the shockwave. Charlie was the first to get back up to see the smoke rising from the crash sight. She looked behind her, and saw that Alastor seemed to be just fine. In fact, as always, he was still smiling. "Now that's what I call a show!" he said, swinging his arm to signify his enthusiasm. "Truly a spectacle of entertainment!"

Vaggie got up and brushed some dust off her dress. "Big deal," she muttered. "Big rocks like that fall all the time."

"I've witnessed it!" Alastor added. "Always a good time!" Charlie looked back at the smoke. "We should go help in case anyone was hurt." Nifffty suddenly bolted in front of her, her eyes fixed on the crash site. "Oh my!" she gasped. "That place is gonna be filthy! Who knows how much dust and rubble would be there?"

Angel shrugged and crossed his arms. "So what?!" he remarked. "Probably landed on a prison or some shit!" Vaggie scoffed and grabbed one of his hair tufts, causing him to cry out in pain as she dragged him inside. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! I'm coming! Ow!"

_**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**_

A limo pulled up close to the smoking crater. All of them hopped out and walked to where the fire crew was attempting to put out the flame. "What's going on?" Charlie asked, alerting one of them to turn around to look at the group. "Oh! Princess Charlotte! Uhm...we have the situation under control now. The fire isn't spreading." Charlie smiled. "Good to here." Husk looked at the smoke. "Why didn't it burn up right away? This thing is fucking massive!" Angel snickered. "That's what she said," he whispered to Vaggie, who rolled her eyes.

As Charlie studied the plume, some of the smoke began to clear. The shadow of a blocky shape began to form. Her eyes squinted for focus, then widened as the smoke cleared some more. "Uh, guys..?" she called. The others came to where she was and looked where she was staring. Vaggie covered her mouth. "What...is that?"

Alastor read the text. "'UFSC Twilight Horizon.' Must be some kind of ship. Maybe a battle cruiser! Oh, I just _love_ when those go into action! So much destruction!" Charlie put her hand over her chin. "No...how could a battleship come from the sky…" she muttered. A gasp caused her friends to look at her strangely. "I...I think this is a spaceship!"

"What?!" All of them yelled, minus Alastor. "A _spaceship_, you say? Oh, even better!"

"Chief!" they heard someone cry from inside the pit in a strained voice. "I found someone! And he's heavy as an _elephant_!" A few more fire crew, including a big guy, all slid down into the smoking crater. A short while later, the big guy climbed out with the others, holding a body over his shoulders. He set him down in front of him, and Charlie covered her mouth. "Who the fuck is that...?" Angel said quietly.

The figure was dressed in a deep grey jumpsuit, which was covered in heavy-duty Copenhagen blue armor. There was a white "416," printed on the left chestplate, with a red lion emblem on the right. Judging by the shape of the body, it was a man. His helmet had a golden-yellow visor with a forward sweeping lower plate. Angular shapes on the top of his head indicated possible animalistic features, increasing the possibility due to the armored tail. He appeared to be locked in a slight convulsion position. There were several scorch marks and dents along the armor, obviously sustained from the crash.

"What happened to him?" one of the firemen asked. "I dunno," another answered. "It's like his armor is locked up in some way. Maybe a protective failsafe?" The big guy lifted him up a little and felt around his body until coming to his neck, when a hissing sound escaped from the suit and the body fell limp.

Charlie stepped forward and kneeled down beside the unconscious body. She peered at his visor, which she couldn't see through. _Who is this?_ she asked. _What's he doing here with this ship?_

The chief sighed and pointed at one of his crewmates. "Radio HQ," he instructed. "We've got one casualty. And tell them to get some big guys over here. And get that armor off of him. It'll probably sell for a lot."

Suddenly, the faint sound of a sigh alerted them back to the body. The hands started to twitch and move. "Scratch that," the chief said. The stranger's head moved a little, falling on Charlie. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he looked around at the others.

Almost immediately, he got up quickly, reached down, and pulled out a pistol from a hidden holster. He aimed it at the crew chief first, then panned it around at the others, causing them to gasp and back away.

Charlie held her hands up. "Wait!" she cried, causing the stranger to look at her. "Friendly! We're friendly! Don't shoot anyone!" He pointed the pistol at her. Vaggie gasped. "Charlie!"

Charlie held her hand behind her, gesturing for them to stay behind.

Then, the stranger spoke. "Covenant?" he asked. His voice was matured and deep, but still rather young. Charlie blinked. "W-What?" she stuttered. He held his ground. "Are any of you Covenant?" She shook her head.

Apparently satisfied with her answer, he put his pistol back in its holster. "Where am I?" he asked again. She put her arms down. "Hell...you're in Hell," she answered. He moved a little, which seemed to be a gesture of surprise. "'Hell?'" She nodded again. He stayed quiet, then placed his hand on the side of his helmet. "Pounce, are we really..?" Charlie heard Vaggie whisper, "Who's Pounce?"

After a few seconds, he turned back to Charlie. "What year is it?"

"2020."

He stepped backwards. "2020," he repeated. She nodded once more.

Suddenly, he began to stumble and he leaned against the fire engine. Charlie's instincts immediately made her go to help him, but his hand stopped her. "A time warp," he muttered. He turned his head to her.

Another one of her instincts kicked in, then and there. "If you want, I know a place you can stay while you sort things out," she offered. His head perked up a little. "You do?" She was about to say something when she was quickly pulled aside, her eyes meeting Vaggie's.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she hissed in a whisper. "Are you seriously offering this guy residence at the hotel?!" Charlie released her self from Vaggie's grip. "I am. What's the problem?" Vaggie's eyes widened. "'_What's the problem_?!' The problem is you're letting a guy who was _this_ close to blowing your brains out stay at the hotel!" She pinched her thumb and finger together for emphasis, leaving only a small amount of space between them. Charlie looked back at the stranger, who appeared to have recovered from his shock, then looked back at Vaggie. "I just...trust him for some reason. I don't know why, but I just do." She placed a hand on Vaggie's cheek. "Just trust _me_ on this. Please?" Vaggie stared into her eyes and sighed, then smiled faintly. "Okay, hun."

Charlie smiled back before going back to the newcomer. "Before I let you stay at my hotel, can I get a name out of you?"

"Roar-416," he said. "You can call me Roar."

Charlie held out her hand. "Well, Roar, I'm Charlie," she said with a welcoming smile. He took it and shook.

As they headed for the limo, Angle strode up beside him. "Y'know, even with that armor, you're still pretty fucking hot." Roar glanced at him for a second. "Thanks," he simply said as they entered the limo. He sat in between Alastor and Husk, across from Charlie, Angel, Vaggie, and Nifffty.

The ride was silent, save for the short squabble between Angel and Alastor about the spider-demon's flirtation with the Radio Demon, and Charlie explaining that they are all demons, and that Charlie is the Princess of Hell.

"Well, it's nice to be in the presence of royalty," he said with a slight hint of kind elation in his voice. She smiled at him. "Why, thank you, Roar." He nodded to her in return.

The drive to the hotel only took a short while before Charlie helped Roar out of the car. He looked the building up and down. "Pretty tall for a hotel," he said. Angel walked past him. "Heh. Wait till you see the porn studio!" He looked at Alastor. "Porn studio?" Alastor simply gave him a wide smile. "This place is truly full of wonders, he said, the static in his voice starting to gradually fade as he continued. "Some more unpleasant than others." He walked to the entrance. Roar sat there for a few seconds. "That was unsettling," he muttered before heading into the entrance with the rest of them. "If only they could see the buildings in New Mombasa."

Their guest surveyed the lobby a bit before looking at Charlie. "I've always wondered what early 2000s hotels would look." Charlie gave him a confused look. "Don't you have those back...well, home?" She asked. He shook his head. "Buildings in 2553 are a lot more stylized." She gawked. "_2553_?!" she cried, earning looks from the others. He nodded. "Trans-dimensional slipspace rupture."

Angel looked at him strangely. "Trans-dimensional _what_?" he inquired. Roar sighed and reached for the back of his helmet. He held his hand out, holding a small device on his palm. "Pounce, can you explain this to everyone?"

A hologram formed from the glowing circle in the center of the device, taking the shape of another anthropomorphic animal, this time taking a cat-like shape. The body had more feminine curvature. She had her hand on her hips. The hologram was a bright reddish-orange. Her body was covered by full-body armor.. She had hair that swept back behind her head. She looked at all of them.

"This is Pounce," Chief explained. "I'm an artificial intelligence construct commissioned by the UFSC, the United Felonian Space Corp," the hologram, Pounce, continued. Charlie looked in amazement at her before Angel stepped in front of her and bent down to be eye-level. "How're ya doing, toots?" he said flirtatiously. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips a little in a disapproving manner. His smirk faded. "Alright, I get it. So, what did Combat Boots here mean by all that sciency mumbo-jumbo?"

Pounce shook her head and looked at him firmly. "We come from a different dimension," she started, causing everyone to gasp, even Nifffty, who was busy dusting the room. "Another dimension?" Alastor said. "Why, that's absurd, my dear! You can't possibly be from another dimension!"

"Well, we are," Pounce continued. "Wanna know how?" Everyone sat down quickly and kept their focus on them.

"I guess so. Well, to start, Roar here is a war hero in our dimension. One of many who fought off the Covenant. 'Who are the Covenant?' you ask. Well, they are a collection of different alien species led by religious leaders, known as Prophets, who all see humanity as a threat to their existence, and to their so-called 'Great Journey." Husk raised his hand. "Okay. One, when do we get to the part where you end up here?" And two, when is this gonna be _over_? I have some booze in the fridge I don't want to get flat." Pounce scoffed and continued. "Roar was one of the few who were outposted on our home world, Rethora. When the Covenant found us, we fought off as many as we could in New Serenity, his city. In all of Roar's 'infinite wisdom,' he decided to follow a fleeing Covenant cruiser into a slipspace portal in the _Twilight Horizon_, a small ship that isn't _designed_ to go through one. Somehow, we fell through and got caught in a cross between a time stream and a transwarp rupture, and we ended up here."

Roar looked up from her at the others, who all seemed to understand the story. "Wow…" Nifffty whispered. Pounce bowed playfully. "You're welcome," she said. Roar chuckled a little and put the device back into his helmet.

Angle raised his hand. Roar nodded his approval. "So, why do you have that armor? And how can you speak English if you're an alien?" he asked. Roar plopped onto a nearby couch. "I'm what my people call a Spartan. A supersoldier designed and bred to fight the Covenant. And two, as they say, English is the universal language." Angel put his hand down. "Okay. Thanks for the info."

Charlie stood up and walked up to him. "You must be pretty hungry if you haven't eaten for so long," she said. He stood up. "I could eat." She smiled up at him. He was certainly tall. "Well, follow me to the dining room, sir!" she said in her best British accent. Vaggie giggled at her goofy improv as the two headed to the other room.

Charlie waved at a few of the hotel attendants who were having a late night snack or just chatting. A few of them gave Roar an odd glance before going back to what they were doing. "Just grab a plate and help yourself to whatever you'd like!" He nodded and selected a BLT and celery. They sat across from each other at a booth. "So, you wanna take your helmet off? Y'know...to eat?" She let out an awkward giggle.

He nodded and pressed a button on his helmet. A quiet hiss escaped from underneath before he lifted it off his head. In an instant, she couldn't help but smile at him.

He _was_ an anthropomorphic lion, but was admittedly more human-like. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties. His messy dark brown hair dangled over his forehead, mostly sweeping towards his left eye while a small clump stayed near the right. His fur was a burnt ochre, while his muzzle was a nice beige. He had soft peacock-blue eyes that seemed to glow, even in the brightly-lit room. His eyebrows were well-defined and had a slight downward angle to them.

She rested her head on her cheek with a cute smile. "Why do you keep your helmet on, again?" she asked. "You look great!" He smiled softly at her. "You're one to talk," he said. "I can see your face clearly." She giggled and felt herself blush. "Awe!" she cooed. He laughed a little and took a bite of his sandwich. "So, what made you decide to open this place? I mean, you're the daughter of Lucifer himself!"

Her smile faded some, and she looked away, rubbing her arm. "I-It's kind of...personal," she said quietly. He held one hand up. "That's fine," he said. "I won't budge." She looked at him and smiled faintly. "Thanks for understanding." She rested her hand on her hands and looked up at him. "So, how long were you in service for?" Roar shrugged. "I dunno...twelve years?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "And...how are you?"

Everyone in the lobby was startled by Charlie yelling "Twenty-four?!" All of them peeked into the room and gawked at the sight of their guest without his helmet before getting out.

Roar, who seemed to be startled by her reaction, eased up. "Yeah. I'm twenty-four," he said. "Dr. Halsey's Spartan program wasn't the most..._ethical_ of methods. Apparently, according to her, 'Children's bodies are more easily accepting of augmentation.' And by that, she must've thought that meant _kidnapping_ kids to turn them into super soldiers."

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, her eyes wide. "Wow…" she whispered and looked at him. "I'm...sorry. That you never got to see your family again." Leo sighed and looked at her. "I miss them...but now I can protect them...or, at least, I could…" He sighed, and he seemed to be sad at the thought.

Charlie felt another instinct kick in, and she reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...it's alright. You've got us…" He smiled faintly at her, but she could see the appreciation in his eyes. Her excitement bubbled up, and she couldn't contain herself. With a quick jump into a stand, she said, "Wanna be a part of the Hazbin Family?" She had an adorable grin on her face.

Although taken aback at her offer, his expression softened into a smile. "I don't see why not," he said. Charlie gasped excitedly. "You mean it?" He nodded with a chuckle. "Yep!" She did a giddy jog in place. "Eeeee!" Roar laughed a little bit and stood up. "You're just adorable!" he complimented. She couldn't help but hug him. "You're going to love it here!" she said in a high-pitched squeal. He gently hugged back. "I can tell," he said with a nice smile.

After his meal, Charlie showed him where he would be staying. He looked around the room and set his helmet down on the bedside table. "This'll do," he concluded, and turned to her. "Why are you being so nice to me? I almost shot you pointblank." She smiled at him. "I think everyone deserves some kindness in their lives," she answered. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Well, thanks again." She nodded and was about to close his door when she turned to look at him again. "Do you have another name beside 'Roar?'" He smiled at her. "Leo. Leo Connors." She nodded. "G'night, Leo!" she said before closing his door all the way.

Roar took his armor off and lied down on the bed with his arms behind his head, still wearing the undersuit. He let out a content sigh. Pounce's hologram appeared beside his helmet. "For a demon, she's pretty nice," she said. Roar looked at her. "For Hell, this place isn't so bad," he said. "At least so far."

_**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**_

Charlie's face lit up upon seeing Roar enter the dining room. "Morning, Bedhead!" she said jokingly. He rolled his eyes and straightened his hair out as best he could. "I didn't bring a comb. What do you want me to do?" Charlie giggled, then pointed at his undersuit. "Why don't you take that off?" Leo looked away and coughed awkwardly, scratching his head. "I, uhm...I don't have anything on underneath except for my boxers." Charlie's eyes widened and she rubbed her arm. "Oh...my mistake…" she apologized. He shrugged. "Mjolnir Armor protocol. No clothes shall be worn when donning the suit." She looked at him. "We can get you some clothes, if you'd like," she said. He nodded. "I don't want to be in this thing forever. It rides up a little in the...you know what." She snickered. "I bet. That's pretty skintight." She set a plate of food down. "But first, I'm pretty sure breakfast is in order." He nodded and walked to the plating area.

A hearty meal later, the two were walking down the street towards the shopping district. Leo was surveying the town as they walked. He had his armor back on, as Charlie had warned him of rather dangerous folks in these parts, save for his helmet, which she assured he could go without.

As he looked through the windows of the shops, he caught sight of a nearby movie poster that made his face darken. "Wait," he said. "Angel Dust...is a movie star?" Charlie nodded. "A porn star, to be exact," she added. He covered his eyes. "I have a wife back home. I don't need to see a movie about people flinging their dicks out for a guy with breasts." Charlie stifled a laugh. "Welcome to Hell, Leo," she said. "Where R is appropriate for all ages." He gave her a small smile before the two continued down the sidewalk.

"And here we are!" Charlie exclaimed, gesturing to a building next to them. "_Rags for Drags!"_ Leo stared at the sign with a raised eyebrow before closing his eyes with a shrug. "This isn't how I pictured Hell back home," he muttered before heading through the door with her.

Moments later, they came out with Leo holding a paper bag in his hand. "Those were some pretty good choices!" she said with a smile. He pulled a red shirt out of the back with a triple-claw print on the front. "Thanks," he returned. "Are you sure you can afford all of this?" She nodded. "Prices aren't as high down here," she said. "At least that's what people tell me." Leo looked at her, putting the shirt back. "You don't remember your old life?" She shook her head. "I was born down here," she explained. "'Princess of Hell,' remember?" He smacked himself with his palm. "Right. Keep forgetting. You're Lucifer's daughter." She giggled. "You're good."

After a few minutes of walking, Charlie got an eerie feeling inside of her. Leo saw the look on her fae and raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" he asked. She nodded and forced a smile. "Yep," she said. "Just a little chilly." He shrugged and the two continued walking. But the feeling didn't go away.

It wasn't until they were close to the hotel that she finally stopped him with her arm. He looked around. "You've got that feeling too, huh?" he asked. She looked at him. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked him. He set the back down and moved his hand to his holster. "I didn't want to worry you." The two looked around wearily until Charlie's eyes caught sight of a shadow on a nearby rooftop. "I think I found out why," she said in a voice trembling in fear. Leo looked to where she was staring, and he drew his pistol. "Who are you?" he called to the figure, who didn't answer. He aimed his weapon to whoever it was. "I won't ask again. Who. Are. You?"

Suddenly, the figure sprouted dragon-like wings, and swooped out of the way of Leo's fire. They flew themself forward, and kicked the weapon out of his hand. They dropped onto their feet and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up.

"Hey!" Charlie cried, only to be met with a pistol in front of her face. It looked identical to Leo's. "Wait, put the gun down!" he yelled. "She's with me!" The stranger looked at him, and their head tilted up a little, as if a gesture of surprise. They drew the pistol away.

Open more careful inspection, Charlie gasped at what she saw. "Y-You're a Spartan!" she said. The stranger turned to them. They had deep forest green armor, with a red "167" on the left chestplate, and a silver dragon emblem on the right. "How do you know what-" they began in a female voice. Suddenly, Leo grabbed the side of her helmet and turned it so she was looking at him. "Cliff..?" he asked. She nodded and pressed a button on her helmet. A familiar hiss sounded, and she removed her helmet.

Cliff was an olive green dragon with a chartreuse snout, and process red eyes. Light yellow horns stuck out the top of her head. Her hair was the same color of her skin and kept short. And her eyes were glimmering from possible tears.

She set him down, and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure it's you, Leo?" she said, her voice breaking a little. He nodded. "Aren't I the guy you married on the _Aurora_ _Borealis_?" he said with a small smirk, but Charlie could still see the emotional joy in his eyes.

She smiled and let out a small sob. "Leo!" she cried before the two went into a kiss.

Charlie's heart soared as she smiled sweetly at the two. Leo's hand was on Cliff's cheek, while she had her arms around his neck. His thumb was gently stroking the tears off her face.

After a few more seconds, they broke away, and the smiles they had were almost too much for Charlie to handle. "How are you here?" Leo asked. Cliff looked away. "You know how you said for me to stay behind..?" He crossed his arms. "You snuck on, didn't you?" She nodded and gave him a small mischievous smirk. "Maybe," she said in a drawn out voice. "I was scared you wouldn't come back." He smiled and nuzzled her. "You could never lose me," he whispered. She sobbed against his chest. "I thought you died in the crash…" she said quietly. He shrugged with his free shoulder. "Thank God the fire department here had a big guy to pull me out of the wreckage. How'd you get out?" After settling down, Cliff looked up at him and wiped her remaining tears away. "I actually held on to something," she said with a joking smirk.

She glanced over at Charlie, who was currently squealing quietly with an adorable smile. She giggled. "Not everyday you see a happy couple on the streets?" Charlie nodded. "You don't get that a lot in Hell."

Cliff giggled a little more. "Tell me about it," she said, holding her pistol up. "I already shot three guys who tried to bang me." Leo's eyes widened. "You were an attempted rape victim?" Cliff crossed her arms. "Please. With these Spartan enhancements, they barely even got to pull their pants off." He sighed in relief and hugged her again. "I'm just happy you were okay on your own." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Charlie clapped her hands together. "Well, since you're most likely also not wearing anything else under your suit, want me to take you clothes shopping?" Cliff looked at her with a thankful smile. "I'd love to," she answered. She looked at Leo. "You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" Leo nodded. "I'm sure. Besides, you're in the hands of the _Princess of Hell_." She covered her mouth, then turned and bowed. Charlie giggled. "We don't do that here," she said. Cliff stood up straight. "Right, sorry," she said awkwardly. Leo let out a small chuckle. She handed Leo her helmet and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you!" she said. Leo smiled sweetly at her. "Love you, too!" he returned. She smiled back and headed off with Charlie.

Minutes later, the two came back. Cliff had a shopping bag in her hand. Everyone looked over and gawked. "Another Spartan?!" Vaggie cried, then drew her spear and pointed it at Cliff. "Okay, this is getting out of hand!" The sound of a click entered the room, and everyone else looked to see Leo had his pistol pointed at Vaggie. He was now dressed in a blue hoodie, the red t-shirt, sand-colored jeans, and deep grey shoes. "Drop it!" he said with a firm glare. She drew out a smaller blade and held it at Leo. "Watch me," she growled. Cliff pointed her own pistol at Vaggie. "You know what they say," she said. "Never bring a sword to a gunfight, or else you're _fucked_."

Charlie got in between all three of them. "Alright, put the weapons down! We don't want someone dying in here!" She looked to the floor. "Well, someone dying _again_." Vaggie growled. "Charlie, first there's this guy!" She pointed to Leo. "And now there's her!" She gestured to Cliff. "Who knows? Maybe there's _fifty more_ coming!" They all heard Alastor clapping. "Oh, that would be _splendid_!" he cried, his smile filled with elation.

Charlie walked to her girlfriend. "Vaggie, they are the only ones here," she said calmly. "She just...happened to sneak on Leo's ship." Vaggie softened up a little. "But...what if they…" Charlie placed a hand on her cheek. "It'll be okay," she said in a soft voice. "I promise." Vaggie placed her hand over Charlie's and smiled a little. "Okay," she said. "I believe you."

Leo and Cliff had already put their pistols away. "Wanna go get changed?" he asked her. She nodded and went into a nearby women's room.

Leo sat down on the couch, twiddling his thumbs. "Wow," he whispered. "Me and my wife end up in Hell. How about that?" Charlie sat next to him. "It's crazy, I know," she said. "But you eventually get used to it." He looked at her. "Is the key word 'eventually?'" She covered her mouth and laughed. "More or less," she replied.

Cliff came out a short while later, wearing a light grey shirt and indigo pants. Her shoes were a nice white. The armor was draped over her shoulder. Leo stood up. "Looking good, love," he said as he walked over to her. She smiled at him with a blush. "Not so bad yourself, love," she countered. He put his arm around her. "Not bad, huh?" He smirked at her. She did the same, gripping the hand on her shoulder gently. "Yep. Not bad."

Angel Dust leaned against a wall, looking at her up and down. "You've got a nice build there, hon," he complimented with his trademark smirk. "You got a fancy Spartan name?" She nodded. "Dragoon-167." Angel nodded. "Do you breathe fire when you climax?"

Cliff's face went into a surprised blush, and Leo's brow furrowed and he stepped forward. "Now, hang on a fucking minute!" he said rather loudly as Nifffty tried stopping him. "Calm down," she said calmly. "You're gonna chip some paint if you two fight!" He looked down at her and sighed, then glared back up at Angel. "One more thing about my wife," he muttered. "And you'll end up with Needler rounds in places there shouldn't be." Angel placed his hands on his cheeks and made a dramatic gasp noise. "I mean, I just barely met you, but if you insist…" Leo scoffed and shook his head. "You're unbelievable." He took Cliff by the hand and the two walked up the stairs to his room.

Charlie looked at her friends. "What a pity," Alastor said. "Gunfights are some of the purest forms of entertainment!" Vaggie rolled her eyes. "It's not _that_ exciting." Husk had a slight smile on his face. "I dunno," he muttered. "Those two are pretty fucking cool."

Charlie shrugged and smiled. "Well, at least we have more help around here." Vaggie looked up. "What are they gonna do? Security?" Charlie put her hands behind her back. "Maybe. Or maybe they can just...do whatever they can?" Vaggie shrugged. "I guess."

Charlie looked around the lobby. "What a day," she sighed happy, then her face lit up. "This is gonna be so _awesome_!"


End file.
